


office hours

by rhysgore



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Come Eating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Sexual Coercion, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: Reines takes what she wants.





	office hours

**Author's Note:**

> [fingergunning] EYYYYYYY this ship has me by the balls and i'm sorry

“-ster. Master.”

 

Someone was poking him. Still half asleep, Waver swatted at them irritatedly.

 

“Stoppit,” he mumbled. “Stop, ‘m up. I’m up.” 

 

Blearily, he opened his eyes, his vision blurry for a few seconds before everything swam into focus. There was a piece of paper stuck to his face, and Waver peeled it off, looking at the similar stack that he’d fallen asleep on top of. He’d dozed off grading in the lecture hall again, it seemed.

 

“Ugh,” he mumbled. His neck was stiff and sore, and he yawned as he stretched it, still more than a little sleepy. “What time is it?”

 

“Nearly two,” Grey said. She handed him a handkerchief, and Waver gratefully accepted it, wiping away the drool that had dried on his cheek. “The next class is going to start arriving soon.”

 

“Oh. Shit.” Hurrying to his feet, Waver gathered up all the papers that he’d accidentally scattered over the table at some point. Grey held his bag open, and he messily shoved them inside of it. His students wouldn’t mind them being a little crumpled, surely.

 

“Have you eaten lunch yet?”

 

At that moment, Waver’s stomach growled loud enough that they could both hear it. Grey respectfully hid her laugh behind her hand, disguising it as a cough. Waver sighed.

 

“I didn’t bring anything,” he said.

 

“That’s alright. I made an extra sandwich this morning, just in case. It’s in your office.”

 

“Alright,” Waver said, numbly. They walked out of the lecture hall together, brushing past a few students who were early for the next class. “Any chance of coffee?”

 

“I’ll put it on when we get there,” Grey assured him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

As they walked, Waver felt his mood lighten. The rest of the day should have been an easy one. Aside from the papers and Grey’s lessons, he was reasonably certain there was nothing else he needed to worry about. Which was good. The unplanned nap hadn’t been nearly enough to shake the tiredness that had become his near constant companion as of late.

 

Any good feelings he might have had promptly disappeared, however, when he opened his office door.

 

“Oh, you’ve finally arrived.”

 

Reines was perched on the edge of his desk, swinging her legs as she sipped delicately from the porcelain teacup in her hands. When she saw him, she smiled, and gave a little wave. Waver glared at her.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked, trying to keep his voice composed, but unable to tamp down on the nervous flutter of his heart. He didn’t like seeing his adopted sister at the best of times, but her showing up out of the blue was especially not a good sign.

 

“I came for office hours,” Reines said.

 

“They’re over,” he snapped.

 

“You weren’t  _ here  _ during them.” Reines met his gaze evenly, eyes gleaming. Grey glanced hurriedly between the two of them, hesitating.

 

“Should I make enough coffee for three?” She asked. Waver opened his mouth to reply  _ no, she’s about to go,  _ but Reines cut him off before he got a chance.

 

“That won’t be necessary. I just need to borrow a few minutes of my dear brother’s time, for a short chat.” She looked at Grey, and then towards the door.  _ “Privately,  _ if you would be so kind.”

 

_ Please don’t go,  _ Waver thought, closing his eyes.  _ Don’t leave me alone with her. _

 

It was no use. Grey nodded politely, and backed up. “I’ll just… wait outside, then,” she said. 

 

“You do that,” Reines said. She watched Grey go, waiting until she closed the door behind her. When she was gone, Reines turned back to Waver. “She’s much better at providing hospitality than you are. You could stand to learn a few things from your students.” 

 

“I’m perfectly hospitable to people who aren’t  _ you.” _

 

With the door closed, Waver felt somewhat akin to a caged animal, trapped and at Reines’ mercy. When she beckoned him closer, he obeyed, but not without trepidation. 

 

Watching her, Waver felt a mix of disgust and nerves roil in his belly as he waited for her to make the next move. He hoped that when Reines had said she wanted to chat, she’d meant it literally. But she rarely did.

 

After she’d finished drinking, she put the cup down on its matching saucer, and smiled at him.

 

“Take off your trousers,” she said.

 

So, that was how it was going to be today.

 

Waver’s stomach dropped as he reached towards his belt, tugging unhappily at the buckle. He should’ve known when she’d insisted Grey leave. It wasn’t always like this. Sometimes Reines just wanted him to read to her. Sometimes, they would play chess. More often than not, she just made him help her with inane tasks that were meant to be her responsibility, but that she didn’t want to do. But when she was in a mood-

 

He skinned down to his underwear, and tried to ignore Reines’ pout.

 

“Pants too.”

 

His office felt chilly, uncomfortable breeze brushing against him as he stripped. On the other hand, his face was burning, hot with embarrassment that he couldn’t suppress or even hide. It only burned hotter as she looked at him, appraising with eyes far too cold for someone her age.

 

“Come here,” she said, beckoning, and Waver reluctantly obeyed, trudging nearer until he was arm’s length away. When he was close enough, she reached out and poked him in the thigh. “You’re so  _ skinny,  _ brother. Are you getting enough to eat?”

 

“I can feed myself just fine,” Waver replied, stiffly, recalling the lukewarm mug of coffee and two cigarettes that had been his breakfast that morning. He’d nearly been late to his lecture.

 

“Mmhmm.” Regardless of whether or not Reines actually cared about his well being, it was almost insultingly obvious how little she believed him. Her finger stroked lightly down his leg, stopping right above his knee. “You should take better care of yourself. If you keep neglecting your body, what will I have left to amuse me?”

 

Scowling, Waver forced himself to bite back on the comment of that hardly being an  _ incentive.  _ As much as he may have disliked the fact, she was right. It was hardly for her sake, but he did have a responsibility to not burn himself out, after all.

 

Reines grabbed him by the chin, pulling him in. “Say you’ll get three meals a day. Alright, brother?” 

 

Her eyes gleamed, betraying the thin veneer of concern in her words, and her nails dug in, making him wince in pain. Still, he knew it would only get worse if he didn’t indulge her, so he nodded.

 

“Alright. Fine.”

 

“Good!” Reines let him go, clapping her hands together and smiling widely. “Healthy body, healthy mind, or so they say.” In an instant, her expression turned cruel again, a threat hidden behind her upturned lips. “Now get on your knees.”

 

He hesitated for a second before obeying, kneeling uncomfortably on the hardwood. He felt ridiculous, still in his suit jacket and tie, but naked from the waist down. The floor was chilly, and he could only breathe a sigh of relief that his office was one of the more modern ones, and not made out of stone.

 

Reines had picked up her tea again, clasping it between her hands. Her ankles were crossed, and her posture was perfectly straight. She looked the picture of a lord, dignified, poised, worthy of her house name and the title  _ princess. _

 

“Touch yourself,” she said. “Spread your legs a little wider, too. I want to see you do it.”

 

Waver didn’t think he had the words to express how much he’d rather to  _ anything  _ else, but he knew from experience that that wouldn’t cut it with her. Reines had made it abundantly clear, every instance she could, that the only reason he hadn’t been thrown out of the Clock Tower on his ass- or worse- was because she wanted him there. And because he too wanted to be there, he  _ had  _ to be here. Kneeling on the floor, masturbating for the teenage girl whose whims decided his fate.

 

He tried to put it out of his mind, biting the inside of his cheek as he stroked himself to hardness. Squeezing under the head made his cock twitch, and he tried to ignore the pleased little noise Reines made when she saw it. His cheeks flushed, and his gaze fixated on a spot on the wall to her left.

 

“You make the most adorable faces when you’re embarrassed, brother,” she said.

 

She didn’t make any secret of the fact that she called him that to twist the knife. It turned Waver’s stomach, but Reines liked it- and more than that, she liked the way it made him squirm. Waver tried to ignore it, concentrating on jerking off instead. It didn’t feel half bad if he concentrated on just the physical aspect of it, and as he worked his cock harder, he could hear himself start to pant, forehead dampening with a light sheen of sweat.

 

_ Hurry up and get it over with,  _ he thought, distantly.  _ She just wants you to amuse her. Once you’re done, she’ll leave you alone. Hopefully. _

 

“You look like you could use a hand,” Reines said, mirth coloring her words. Waver grimaced.

 

“I think I have a little more experience with this than you do,” he replied, risking a glance up at her. She was still smirking, swinging her legs, but he noticed that at some point she’d taken her shoes off, placing them on the edge of his desk next to her. It wouldn’t have been something Waver would’ve paid attention to, except for the fact that Reines very rarely did anything without intent.

 

“I wasn’t asking, brother.” Scooting forwards, Reines stuck her leg out, nudging the tip of his cock with her toe. Waver faltered, loosening his grip on himself. “Perhaps  _ use a hand  _ is the wrong phrase…”

 

“You-” Waver swallowed. “Do you want me to get off, or not?”

 

“Of  _ course  _ I do. It wouldn’t be fair to make you work yourself up this much and then not let you finish. But…” She shifted slightly, pressing the sole of her foot along the line of his dick. Her nylon stocking rubbed against the sensitive skin, pleasantly cool and smooth. “No more touching.”

 

Ah.

 

It didn’t exactly take a genius to understand what Reines was getting at. And logically speaking, there wasn’t  _ that  _ much of a difference between being forced to masturbate for her and being forced to hump her foot. His humiliation was still on display, but there was something far, far worse about her being an active participant, even minimally.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Waver mumbled, placing both his hands palms-down on the floor by his sides. Still, he had no real choice but to obey- red faced, pushing his hips up, using the additional leverage to grind himself halfheartedly against her.

 

“Why would I kid when you look so  _ cute  _ this way?” Reines raised a gloved hand to her lips, covering her mouth as she giggled. “Like a disobedient puppy.”

 

It was an apt comparison, Waver felt. He could tug at his leash all he wanted, but at the end of the day, Reines would tell him to do a trick, and he’d do it. At the end of the day, he still belonged to her.

 

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on moving with the kind of steady, mechanical efficiency he usually reserved for house chores. Like he was doing the laundry, instead of humping Reines’ foot.

 

“That sort of face suits you, I think,” Reines said, stepping down incrementally harder. It wasn’t painful, not yet. Just a warning for him not to slip away the way he so badly wanted to. “It looks better than your usual scowl, anyway. Sometimes I don’t know how that girl can stand to be around you as much as she is, but then I see you like this... _ ” _ She sighed, dreamily, and curled her toes around the head of his cock, letting him smear her stocking with opaque beads of precome. “And I think I understand a little better.”

 

“Is that meant to be a compliment?” Waver said, trying to avoid snapping. The last thing he needed was to piss her off when she was in the perfect position to squash his balls like grapes.

 

“That you’re bearable to be around, sometimes? If you’re that desperate for praise, you can take it as one.” Reines ground her sole in, the friction sending a pleasant jolt down Waver’s cock. He groaned, involuntarily, and her smirk widened.  _ “Are  _ you that desperate? My god, brother, I knew you had a  _ complex  _ but I didn’t know it was  _ that  _ bad.”

 

Waver fought the urge to bite back, pursing his lips and refocusing his efforts. Getting off was even more agonizingly slow than normal like this, even with Reines’ token effort to reciprocate. His body didn’t like being in this position, and he could feel the pins and needles in his calves already, even as he worked himself harder, humping the sole of Reines’ foot in an attempt to finish faster. When he did eventually, his orgasm was almost laughably pathetic- a full-body shiver, cum drooling weakly onto Reines’ stockinged toes, and then nothing.

 

“Not bad,” Reines said when he was done, panting slightly with the exertion. Waver sunk backwards, adjusting his weight onto his ankles. He could feel himself sweating slightly, the back of his neck damp. He couldn’t feel much of anything else.

 

_ Please leave me alone now,  _ he thought, watching Reines look at him. She seemed to consider it for a moment, before her expression turned gleefully vicious.

 

“Clean your mess up,” she said, sticking her foot out, shaking it in his face.

 

His face twisted. “That’s disgusting,” he said, flinching backwards when she kicked playfully at his cheek. “Stop that. I did what you wanted- I don’t have all day to entertain you. Grey’s waiting for me.”

 

“She is. And how unfortunate would it be if I were to call her in right now, and she saw you in such a state.” The thinly veiled threat made Waver’s blood freeze. “It’s adorable that you think you have a choice here, brother. Now-” Reines’ eyes gleamed, and she wiggled her toes meaningfully. “Get to work.”

 

Fuming, cowed, Waver reluctantly stuck his tongue out, hesitantly licking his own cum off of her foot. It tasted mostly salty, and vaguely of the nylon material of her stocking, but the taste was one of the least objectionable things about her forcing him to do something like this. Somehow, the fact that Reines hadn’t made him touch her at all just made it worse. Made it all the more obvious that what she liked most was seeing him debase himself for her amusement.

 

When she deemed him done, Reines took her foot out of his mouth and wiggled off of the desk, standing in front of him. She ruffled through his hair faux-affectionately.

 

“You did well today,” she said. “Besides the talking back, but I suppose that can’t be helped.” Sighing, she picked her shoes up off the desk, and started putting them back on. “You can get dressed now.”

 

Wordlessly, Waver got to his feet, retrieving his clothes from where he’d discarded them. He nearly tripped on the way, circulation returning only incrementally to his legs as he struggled to get his pants back on, get back what little dignity he could. It could’ve been worse, he supposed- she hadn’t marked him, or left him significantly disheveled in any aspect except his pride.

 

It could’ve been worse. He reminded himself of that, again and again.

 

He’d just finished tying his shoes back up when Reines opened the door, letting Grey back in. There was a concerned expression on her face as she looked at him, and for a terrifying second, Waver was afraid that she knew everything- maybe she’d heard them, maybe he’d forgotten to zip up his fly, something, something that would give away the secret he was trying so hard to keep.

 

But, no. Grey turned back around, facing Reines.

 

“Did you have a good talk?” She asked.

 

“Very good,” Reines said.

 

“Are you going to stay? We were just about to eat lunch…”

 

Reines mulled over the proposal for one terrifying moment, and shook her head. “No,” she said, “I’m sure brother has many other more important things to do than to entertain me any further. I’ll be going.” She crossed to the door, and looked over her shoulder once more. “See you soon.”

 

The door closed. 

 

He stood there for a moment, stock still as Grey retrieved the sandwiches from wherever she’d hidden them, placing them on napkins on the coffee table. Waver’s appetite had been thoroughly killed by everything that had just transpired, but he didn’t want to worry her more than he already had, or incite Reines’ wrath for not taking care of himself, so he sat. They looked tasty, at least.

 

“Should I still put on coffee?” Grey asked him, snapping him out of a fugue he hadn’t been entirely aware he’d been in.

 

“What? Oh, yes. Please.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Waver gulped, trying to steady his nerves a bit. There was an unpleasant aftertaste in his mouth- cum, sweat, nylon.

 

“Would you make it strong, please?” He asked, voice cracking.

 

“Of course.”


End file.
